Persona 5 VS
Persona 5 VS (originally planned to be Persona 5 Arena) is a role-playing fighting game developed by P-Studio in conjunction with Arc System Works and published by Atlus. It is announced to be released on the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch in late-2019 in Japan before becoming available worldwide in early-2020. This marks the third fighting game in the Persona series and is the spiritual successor to Persona 4 Arena. The title was first announced in April of 2019 with a teaser trailer that presented Joker, the protagonist of Persona 5, and Yu Narukami, the protagonist of Persona 4, getting ready to battle in Shibuya. This revealed that the game was going to be utilising 3D models instead of sprites like its predecessors. Following that, gameplay was not shown until E3 where a trailer was released which also revealed Skull, Panther, Fox and Morgana to be playable. Aigis from Persona 3 was also subsequently teased at the end. Persona 5 VS also features a brand-new story set after the events of Persona 5 where the Phantom Theives meet the casts of Persona 4 and Persona 3, who have regained their youth, in a mysterious parallel realm connected to their pasts. Story Unlike Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, the story of Persona 5 VS is not split to have its events be experienced from the perspective of the different casts through separate 'Episodes'. Rather, there is one definitive version which primarily presents the point of view of the Phantom Thieves, but branches out to allow the Investigation Team and SEES to be in the spotlight. There are also side stories that give background information and/or further insight into the overall plot of the game. The story is presented similarly to Ultimax where the player is in control of one character at a time and experiences the story from their point of view with branching pathways that lead to a conclusion. THE PHANTOM THIEVES ARE BACK! '' ''Ren Amamiya, also known as Joker, returns to Tokyo for summer vacation and reuinites with his friends and partners in crime to kick back and relax with no worries due to no longer being a criminal. However, this peace is short lived when the Metaverse app reinstalls itself onto his phone and they are sent into what is presumed to be a Palace. The Phantom Thieves are unable to return to the real world and are then forced by an unknown figure to fight in a tournament against each other and people they have never seen before. Will they be able to solve the mysteries of this realm and return home with the Treasure? DLC Chapter: Arena Labrys, as a member of the Shadow Operatives, was deployed to Tokyo after readings of major shadow activity and Sho Minazuki. Sho had vowed to eventually get his revenge on Yu Narukami, and decided it was finally time to do so. DLC Chapter: Reunited After being forced to split apart for the tournament, Caroline & Justine fused to once more become Lavenza, and her siblings have made a wager. Marie, after not seeing Yu for years, vows to find and meet him again. DLC Chapter: Lost Junpei gets separated from the others and confronts a 'resurrected' Shadow of who he holds dear, Chidori. Goro Akechi awakens to find himself in an unknown realm and searches for answers. Gameplay Game Modes VS Metaverse Social Velvet Room Characters Playable Support DLC Season 1 Downloadable content for Persona 5 VS was announced prior to its release with the existence of a Season Pass (referred to as the Velvet Pass) that contained three sets of two characters, one support character, a set of costumes, four stages (two being revamps) and three new side stories for the Story Mode each. Each pack costs $12 while the Season Pass costs $30 (giving consumers a $6 saving). The first pack, which contained Labrys, Sho and Koromaru, was the only one revealed prior to the release of the game. Season 2 The possibility of a second wave of DLC throughout 2021 has been teased with an additional six playable characters. Characters hinted at include a fully playable Rise, Takaya and Jin from Persona 3, Masayoshi Shido? and an unknown guest character. Non-Playable Stages There are various stages which can be fought on in Persona 5 VS which mostly originate from Persona 5. However, there is also representation from Persona 4 and Persona 3. Every character, including supports, have a stage tied to them. These include: *Velvet Room - Caroline & Justine *Shibuya - Joker *Gym (Shujin Academy) - Ryuji *Mementos - Morgana *Castle Dungeon (Kamoshida's Palace) *Castle Throne Room (Kamoshida's Palace) - Ann *Museum Garden (Madarame's Palace) - Yusuke *Bank Vault (Kaneshiro's Palace) - Makoto *Pyramid Peak (Futaba's Palace) - Futaba *Factory Floor (Okumura's Palace) *Space Cruiser (Okumura's Palace) - Haru *Casino Roulette (Sae's Palace) - Akechi *Ship Deck (Shido's Palace) *Destinyland - Theodore *Yasogami High School - Yu *Junes Department Store - Yosuke *Samegawa Flood Plain - Chie *Midnight Channel - Teddie *Yukiko's Castle - Yukiko *Steamy Bathhouse - Kanji *Marukyu Striptease - Rise *Void Quest - Margaret *Secret Laboratory - Naoto *Magatsu Inaba - Adachi *Gekkoukan High School - Akihiko *Iwatodai Dorm - Fuuka *Paulownia Mall - Ken *Entrance to Tartarus - Makoto Yuki *Top of Tartarus - Elizabeth *Monorail - Junpei *Love Hotel - Yukari *Underground Bunker - Shinjiro *Yakushima Beach - Aigis *Moonlight Bridge - Mitsuru Added with DLC Pack 1 *Naganaki Shrine - Koromaru *Control Room - Labrys *Top of Tartarus (Ultimax) - Sho *Junes Department Store (Ultimax) Added with DLC Pack 2 *Heaven - Nanako *Hollow Forest - Marie *Shibuya (Distorted) - Lavenza *Paulownia Mall (Dark Hour) Added with DLC Pack 3 *Yongen-Jaya - Sojiro *Ship Engine Room - "Black Mask" *Gekkoukan High School (Dark Hour) - Chidori *Ship Deck (Sinking) Amiibo Support Persona 5 VS on the Nintendo Switch contains exclusive costumes for characters based on Nintendo characters if the player scans certain Amiibos when promopted to on the main menu. The following Amiibos are supported: *Mario - Costume for Yukiko Amagi *Luigi - Costume for Chie Satonaka *Peach - Costume for Ann Takamaki *Daisy - Costume for Haru Okumura *Dr. Mario - Costume for Naoto Shirogane *Link - Costume for Yu Narukami *Zelda - Costume for Margaret *Sheik - Costume for Makoto Niijima *Ganondorf - Costume for Shinjiro Aragaki *Samus - Costume for Aigis *Kirby - Costume for Teddie *King Dedede - Costume for Kanji Tatsumi *Fox - Costume for Yusuke Kitagawa (because he's Fox) *Wolf - Costume for Tohru Adachi *Pikachu - Costume for Ken Amada *Pit - Costume for Yukari Takeba *Marth - Costume for Goro Akechi *Robin - Costume for Joker *Lucina - Costume for Mitsuru Kirijo *Ness - Costume for Junpei Iori *Captain Falcon - Costume for Ryuji Sakamoto *Little Mac - Costume for Akihiko Sanada *Ice Climbers - Costume for Caroline & Justine *Isabelle - Costume for Elizabeth *Shulk - Costume for Yosuke Hanamura *Sonic - Costume for Morgana *Joker - Costume for Makoto Yuki Trivia *While numerous primary weapon-types would usually be shared by more than one character, the names of some have been changed to distinguish them from that of others. This was in order for the collectible customizable weapons to be unique to each character. Ironically, there are designs which are shared between characters with similar weapons, but this just means they are unlocked separately. This occurred to: **Haru (Axes -> Two-Handed Axes), Shinjiro retained Axes **Yosuke (Knives -> Twin Knives), Joker retained Knives **Naoto (Handguns -> Pistols), Adachi retained Handguns **Junpei (Two-Handed Swords -> Bats), Yu retained Two-Handed Swords **Koromaru (Knives -> Dog Knives), Joker retained Knives ***Margaret, Elizabeth, and Lavenza, however, share the Tome weapon-type. **There are a total of 9 swords-users meaning there are that many different types: Yusuke, Morgana, Yu, Junpei, Mitsuru, Akechi, Makoto Yuki, Sho (DLC) and Black Mask (DLC). Category:Persona Games Category:Persona (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games